DEATHS
by RANGO6665
Summary: A crossover between two new characters in my planned-to-write-crossover


**ΘΑΝΑΤΟΙ ( Ένα μικρό διήγημα γύρω από τον Γουώλτερ Ντάουν και την Ρόξυ την κόρη του Μέρλιν . ) ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ ΝΑ ΕΙΣΤΕ ΚΑΛΟΙ ! ΠΡΩΤΗ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ!**

**Κοίταξα μία φορά την Μοργκάνα καθώς χαμογελούσε πληγωμένη από το Εξκάλιμπερ. Χμμμ .. Μπάσταρδο κορίτσι ... Δεν θα κάτσω άλλο εδώ... Ααααα σας έχω μια εκπληξούλα... Παρακαλώ ελάτε μέσα φίλοι μου ... Κοιτάζω οργισμένη καθώς δύο όντα σαν άνθρωποι μπαίνουν μέσα στο δωμάτιο ... Αντίο .. Δεν θα τα ξαναπούμε ... χαμογελάει η Μοργκάνα και εξαφανίζεται . ΟΧΙ ! φωνάζω εγώ. Ήθελα να την ρωτήσω κάτι γύρω από τον Νοστράδαμο. Τα δύο αυτά όντα φοράνε κράνη μοτοσυκλετιστών και δερμάτινα ρούχα.  
Ορμάω με δύναμη στον ένα από τους δύο καθώς χρησιμοποιώ το Εξκάλιμπερ. Kαταφέρνω και τους ρίχνω και τους δυο πίσω χρησιμοποιώντας το ξίφος μου. Τα κράνη φεύγουν από τα κεφάλια τους καθώς πέφτουν και αποκαλύπτουν δύο άντρες. Πέφτω πίσω καθώς τα δύο πρόσωπα αποκαλύπτονται . Τα δέρματά τους πράσινα και ανατριχιαστικά τα πρόσωπά τους χλωμά τα μαλλιά τους άσπρα και αχτένιστα. Αναγνωρίζω τον έναν και ο Γουώλτερ τον άλλον . Τζέηρντ. μονολογώ καθώς βλέπω τον αγαπημένο μου αναστημένο από τους νεκρούς. Δεν είναι Harilokhuy αυτό ξέρω μόνο .  
Ο Γουώλτερ καταλαβαίνει τον άλλον . Τζέησον . λέει ο Γουώλτερ.  
Γεια χαρά'νταν Γουώλτερ. Τι έγινε ? Έχεις χαιρετισμούς από τον πατέρα και εσύ πρέπει να είσαι η Ρόξυ. Χαιρετισμούς από τον Έρικ αν και νομίζω πως θα τον συναντήσεις αρκετά σύντομα . Και εσύ ρε μαλάκα Τζέηρντ ? Μου είχες πει ότι η σύζυγός σου ήταν οξύθυμη αλλά τόσο πια , δεν το περίμενα. Ειδικά αν κρίνω από το γούστο σου . λέει χαιρέκακα ο Τζέησον . ΠΩΣ ΞΕΡΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΕΡΙΚ ? Νόμιζα ότι τον σκότωσα τότε στο Λος Άντζελες και εξαφάνισα το πτώμα στην αποβάθρα. Ο Τζέηρντ ρώτησε Γιατί πολεμάτε σε αυτόν τον μάταιο πόλεμο ? Εγώ  
πετάχτηκα πάνω του με το Εξκάλιμπερ Για ΕΚΔΙΚΗΣΗ ! φωναζω εγω.  
Η οργη μου κανονικα θα επρεπε να ειχε ξεσκισει τον Τζεησον ομως αυτος με σταματησε σηκωνοντας απλα και μονο το ενα του δαχτυλο. Το εξκαλιμπερ τον ειχε καρφωσει ημουν σιγουρη για αυτο . Oμως το τραυμα του ηταν ενα απλο κοψιμο το οποιο σιγα σιγα επουλωνονταν . Απελευθερωθηκε ενα τεραστιο κυμα σκιας το οποιο ομως καλυψε με μεγαλη δυσκολια ο Γουωλτερ. Προσοχη Ροξυ ακουσα την φωνη του γουωλτερ. Ο τζεησον ειναι τριτος μεγαλυτερος μαγος αμεσως μετα την μοργκανα και τον πατερα σου. ακομα και μετα τον θανατο του κανεις δεν τον  
ξεπερασε. οι δυο νεκρομαντες αρχισαν να συγκρουονται με κυματα σκιας και καλεσματα δαιμονων ομως ο γουωλτερ ειχε κατι που δεν χια ξαναδει. ειχε φοβηθει . και να σκεφτεις οτι δεν εχω χρησιμοποιησει ακομα την υπερτατη δυναμη μου. ειπε ο τζεησον πετοντας με με ανεση πιανοντας με απο τον λαιμο στον τζεηρντ. αποτελειωσε την. ειπε σκληρα καθως ετρεχε προς τον γουωλτερ ο οποιος με ενα τεραστιο πολυβολο σκοταδιου και 2 δαιμονες τριγυρω του κραρουσε τον αδερφο του μακρια. ο νεκρομαντης επιτεθηκε με οργη στον αδερφο του και  
χρησιμοποιωντας σκιες προσπαθησε να τον κοψει σε χιλιαδες κομματια . νομιζα οτι το πετυχε ομως τελικα ο αδερφος του σηκωθηκε. ηταν πληγωμενος αλλα ακομα επικινδυνος. επιασε τον γουωλτερ αποτ ον λαιμο και ο γουωλτερ του εκοψε το χερι απο την ριζα. ο τζεησον θεραπευσε κατευθειαν το χερι του ριχνοντας στο πατωμα τον αδερφο του. κοιταξα τον τζεηρντ ο οποιος με αργες κινησεις κλοτσωντας μακρια το εξκαλιμπερ προσπαθησε να με σκοτωσει . δακρυσα. ωστε εδω θα πεθαινα ? στα χερια του αγαπημενου μου ? τον κοιταξα. ροξυ . ειπε εκεινος μια  
φορα απαλα. βγαζοντας μια αναρθρη κραυγη επιτεθηκε με οργη στον τζεησον . τον αρπαξε απο την πλατη του εσπασε το χερι και γρηγορος καθως ηταν τον δαγκωσε στον λαιμο . ανοητε. ειπε ο τζεησον καθως εξαφανιζονταν στις σκιες. δεν μαθαινεις ποτε. τον αρπαξε και του εσπασε τον λαιμο . ο τζεηρντ επεσε απο τον πονο . εφτυσε αιμα. οχι ! φωναξα. με προδωσες ακουσα να λεει ο τζεησον .ωρα λοιπον να σε στειλω σπιτι . λεει ο τζεησον . αυτος ο πολεμος δεν ειναι δικος μας πλεον ! φωναζει ο τζεηρντ με οση δυναμη του ειχε απομεινει. οχι.. αυτος ο  
πολεμος παντα ηταν και παντα θα ειναι δικος μας. σε ολους τους πολεμους υπαρχουν κρυφοι πολεμιστες οπως ακριβως υπαρχουν παριες μεσσιες και απωλειες. Εσυ δυστυχως ανηκεις .. στις απωλειες ! φωναζει καθως του ξεριζωνει την καρδια με το ξιφος του. την τρωει λες και ειναι σουβλακι. γυρναει σε εμας Phantom Sword . λεει καθως επειτιθεται στον γουωλτερ. τον καρφωνει εμ δυναμη στο στηθος ομως ο γουωλτερ το ειχε προβλεψει . Καθρεφτης . λεει ο τζεησον καθως ο γουωλτερ πεταγεται απο πισω του. τον καρφωνει στο κεφαλι και αμεσως τρεχε  
μπρος του με ενα κυμα σκιας. καλυπτει το σπαθι του με σκιες καθως ο τζεησον προσπαθει να επιτεθει και τον καρφωνει στον λαιμο . εμαθα απο τον καλυτερο αδερφε. λεει ο γουωλτερ. αρπαζει το ξιφος του τζεησον και τον καρφωνει στο στηθος. εγω σηκωνομαι και με το εξκαλιμπερ τον καρφωνω στην παλτη καθως ενας χειμαρρος αιματος πεταγεται. το γευμα του με την καρδια του αγαπημενου μου ηταν και το τελευταιο του. τελικα ο τζεησον πεθαινει και κλαιω πανω απο το πτωμα του αγαπημενου μου. ο γουωλτερ με πιανει απο τον ωμο . ελα . μου λεει. εισαι  
πληγωμενη. ας δουμε τι μπορει να κανει ο ηλιθιος φιλος σου ο μπαλταζαρ για να σε σωσει . βλαμμενη. σου επα να περιμενεις πριν πραξεις. ανοητη . λεει εκινος καθως ακομα καλιω για τον παλι χαμενο τζεηρντ.**


End file.
